Soul of Darkness
by Cabriel
Summary: Dani Phantom was saved by a mysterious stranger. But what will happen when love defies logic as this stranger was not as he seemed?
1. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the characters that appeared in the show.

Soul of Darkness

Chapter I: Fate

What is fate? Would it control our lives or would it lead us to damnation. Sometimes, fate could lead us to something rather unexpected. And sometimes fate lead us to something we can't control.

That is the rule of the universe. Some may manipulate a person's path but no one could change someone else's fate. You could only change your own.

Though Clockwork has power over time he does not change someone's fate. Or rather he gives a person a change to change his own fate. Some called it cheating but some call it ingenious.

Young Daniel Fenton called it a second chance.

Danny Fenton, now known throughout the world as Danny Phantom, a.k.a. the savior of the word, changed his fate when he made a decision to do the right thing. Needless to say, it was the correct choice.

It's all about choices

And it only takes one choice to change a life forever.

Danielle Phantom, unknown to her, was going to be the instrument of a choice.

The young halfa girl was flying at full speed towards Amity Park. It was like the hounds of hell were on her tail.

"Must get to Danny," Dani urged herself on. It was quite difficult for her to reach her objective since she was hunted like an animal.

"Run!" a voice taunted. "Lead me to the ghost-child." Dani knew that she was being used to find Danny. Normally she could take Skulker in a fair fight but he had his armor upgraded. He had his own shield and his projectiles were faster than before.

It took everything she had just to stay alive, well… figuratively speaking. She knew he was tormenting her, using her as bait to get to Danny. She was tired and she was about out of power. She knew she had to protect Danny but who would protect her?

A timely blast knocked her to the ground. She felt her powers fade as she returned to her human form. This was not good. She was defenseless, a state she hated to be in.

She never felt helpless after her cells were stabilized by her 'cousin' Danny. She had held her own until now. She only wished she could be with the only one she had considered family before her end.

"Someone help me," she pleaded softly. She wanted to live. She had only been alive for only a year, she had more stuff to see and more things to experience. Especially the one thing a teenage girl wanted to experience: to be in love.

"No one will help you girl," Skulker said cockily. "With you, I could finally capture the ghost-child. Such a fetching little thing, maybe I'll hang your pelt next to his."

"I think her skin is quite lovely where it is," a pleasant and calm voice said. Dani slightly blushed as she tried to look up. Was she being complimented? And how could she blush at a time like this?

"Leave, human," Skulker growled. "This does not concern you."

Dani's eyes felt heavy. She was so tired and the presence of the newcomer lifted a great deal of weight from her shoulders. Before sleep took her, she heard the stranger spoke. And his words calmed her.

"It just did."

888888888888888

Dani didn't know how long she was out. Neither did she know where she was. But somehow, she felt safe. She felt that she had come home.

"Dani?" a most welcomed voice called. She smiled as she opened her eyes and met with a welcoming blue eyes filled with concern.

"Hey cuz," she smiled at her cousin. Danny was just as she left him other than he was a couple of inches taller. Same unruly black hair and same azure eyes. "How did I end up here?"

"That's what we want to know," came a concerned voice of Danny's beloved. Sam Mason was behind Danny, looking at her with concern in her amethyst orbs. "We just found you in Danny's bed three days ago. We were worried."

"Three days?!" Dani blinked. Was she out that long?

"What happened?" Danny asked. "The ghost shield was up but somehow you were placed in my bed."

"Rather carefully I might add," Sam smirked. "You were literally tucked in with great care."

"I don't know," Dani sighed. "All I remember was that Skulker was chasing me to get to you, I lost my powers and changed back and this calm voice that intervened. And I'm hungry," this statement was accented with a loud growl coming from her stomach. Danny simply laughed as he shook his head.

"Okay sport. I'll get you something to eat," Danny said as he started towards the door. "Sam?"

"I'll stay with her," Sam smiled at him. When he was gone, she looked at Dani, her smile was still there. "Okay. He's gone. I know you're leaving something behind." The girl halfa sighed as she sat up.

"I don't really know but someone saved me," she said. "But he had this calm and serene voice that made me feel that everything was all right. You know? Like I was protected. And something tells me that he whooped Skulker's butt so hard that he'd think twice to hunt me again."

"Why didn't you tell Danny?' Sam asked. "It's not that big a deal."

"The thing is Sam, I felt something else within him," Dani looked at her hands and then folded her legs together. She wrapped her arms around her legs and looked at Sam. "It was before I passed out. I felt power beyond my wildest dream." Sam was intrigued. Who was Dani's savior and was he a threat to them?

"Who ever he was, we'll find out," Sam promised. "But now you must get your strength back." Dani nodded, still confused as to what had happened to her. Just then, Danny entered the room with a tray of food and smiled at his cousin.

"Oh, Dani, I forgot to tell you something," Danny smiled.

"What?' Dani smiled back.

"Welcome Home."

8888888888888

Eyes of the darkest void looked into Danny's room from the building across Fenton Works. He was confused on what he was feeling. Normally he would just move on and not get involved but at that time, he did.

He was confused on his choice.

Was it the correct one? He still pondered on his decision. But two things he knew for sure.

One: the choice was made.

And two: he didn't regret what he did.

And the strange thing about it? He wanted to see her again.

End of chapter:

A/n: this is my first Danny Phantom fic. Please be gentle.


	2. Shy

Chapter II: Shy

Much had changed since the incident with the asteroid. Despite Amity Park being the ghost magnet that it was, the people knew that they were protected by Danny Phantom and his friends.

It was hard work but the gang did it without hesitation for protecting the city was their job and they loved it. Though it was frustrating at times, especially during Danny and Sam's dates, they have done it for the safety of the people.

Dani wasn't the only one that noticed the frustrations of the couple. She only wished that she could do something for them.

It had been weeks since Skulker had attacked her. She had already regained her strength and was joining the team in fighting ghosts. Protecting Amity Park had almost become a full time job for them and the strain was showing on Danny and Sam.

Dani wanted them to have a good time for a change. A break from all those Ghost fighting. She smiled. Why didn't she thought of it before?

*****8888888

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked as he and Sam was walking towards the mall.

"Dani said to take a day off," Sam smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. "She said that she'd do the patrols by herself."

"I don't know," Danny sighed. Sam knew that he was being over protective of Dani. He sees her like a younger sister that was innocent to the world, even though she had mischief in her blood. "I'm kinda worried."

"Relax, will you?" Sam said. "Honestly. One would think that you're her father rather than your cousin. Remember. She's you. If you don't trust her, you don't trust yourself."

"You may have a point," Danny relented.

"Although saying so…" Sam looked worried. "She has your ability in getting into trouble."

"That's what I'm worried about," Danny sighed but then smiled as he wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go. Dani said that she's call if anything came up that she couldn't handle."

*******8888888

Dani, tired and bruised, was lying on the ground, catching her breath after catching Fright Knight, Technus and Youngblood all at the same time. She was lucky the three started arguing with each other, giving her enough time to trap them into the Fenton Thermos.

"Of all the days you could have come to Amity Park, you chose this night," Dani sighed as she tried to get up. She immediately gave up her attempt. She was so tired she couldn't move from her comfortable spot even if another ghost suddenly popped up and wrecked havoc.

She smiled as she contemplated her life now. She had seen the world but there's no place like home. A home that Danny Fenton and his family opened for her. She was a part of a family, something she, in her travels, only wished for.

Now that she had it, she'll do everything in her power to keep it safe.

Exhaustion claimed her. She finally let her eyelids drop and slept.

She didn't know how long she was out but somehow, she felt comfortable. And warm.

Warm? It was a cold night. How could she be warm? Opening her eyes, she found an endless night sky, filled with the reflections of stars and planets millions of miles away. A sight that always comforted her. Reminding her of the dream that she shared with her cousin to travel the stars.

A dream she couldn't reach.

But that wasn't her prime concern right now. When she moved, she noticed that something was wrapped over her. Looking, she found a jacket, protecting her from the cold night's air. The stranger thing was, it smelled like roses and a bit of male cologne. Axe? Dark Temptation? And why did it smell… sensual? Damn hormones. She really needed to talk to Sam about those. Especially the part about buying the 'essentials' for women hygiene.

Dani tried to stand up but she was still stiff with all the fighting earlier. With great effort, she finally sat up. The jacket was denim and interesting in design. It looked… fashionable.

"Who?" she asked softly. She really didn't expect an answer but she knew she was not alone. Looking around, she was still where she was, except that there were five Fenton thermoses instead of the one she had earlier.

It was strange, to say the least. She wished she had answers.

"You're awake," a calm but curious voice said. Turning quickly, she winced at the stiffness of her muscles but that didn't stop her to see who had spoke. There, lying a few feet from her, admiring the stars was a boy. He was about her age and judging by his for was about a bit shorter than Danny. The moonlight gave her a glance at his features. His hair was wavy, almost as unmanageable as her cousin's. His face was serene, enjoying the evening's air. His eyes were open and had a certain twinkle in them as he gazed upon the stars. Dani imagined that she had the same twinkle when she watched the stars.

She could have sworn that the stars reflected on his dark eyes.

The boy was relaxed, totally. He was sprawled over the grass, not a care in the world and enjoying the night.

Dani's heart skipped a bit. His serenity was cute. Wait a sec! cute? She blinked as she blushed. Since when did she found a boy cute?

She quickly thought of something that would occupy her erratic thoughts, all of them were filled with visions of him.

"Is this yours?" Dani managed to say. She was thankful that her voice didn't sound strained. And that's what she's trying to hide. A sudden nervousness that she had felt within her.

The boy lifted his legs and then, using them as leverage, sat up.

"You seemed cold," he answered as he faced her. Was she? That question came out right. "You were shivering."

_Oh,_ she mused._ 'That' cold._ "And cold mist escaped your breath." Dani blinked. Her ghost sense went off? "Strange though. Every time it did a ghost was nearby."

"Wh-what happened to the ghosts?" she asked. The boy nodded towards the thermoses and shrugged.

"Just bought those," he said. "You know, with the Mayor's amendment and all."

"Amendment?" Dani asked. She really needed to talk to Tucker more.

"Each establishment and/or household must be equipped with a Fenton Thermos or other suitable Ghost Catching Device approved by the Regulated Ghost Equipment Authority."

"The What?" Dani was confused.

"Beats me," the boy said with a shrug. "My house didn't have one so I went to buy some." He looked at the thermoses in thought. "Do I need to buy new ones? These ones are used."

"No," Dani shook her head. "Get them to Fenton Works and they'll empty it for you."

"Cool," he smiled. Dani's heart skipped again. This was nuts. She just met the guy and her heart was palpitating. "How do I get there?"

"I'll show you," she said but groaned as she moved. "Just as soon as I could move again." The boy looked at her and smiled softly. He then took all of the thermoses, including hers, and put them into a satchel that was laying beside him. He then stood and walked towards her.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift," the boy said.

"You're too young to drive," Dani said and without thinking, wore the jacket the belonged to the boy.

"That sentence has a different meaning here?" the boy asked, confusion evident in his voice. He kneeled on one knee, with his back towards her. Dani was puzzled at one point but then, his meaning.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I could stand on my own," Dani frowned and tried just that, only to have herself sit back down from the strain. She was expecting him to laugh and mock but nothing came. He was just kneeling there, offering his back and his services to carry her. Sighing, she smirked. Sometimes, one had to swallow one's pride. Dani hoped it wouldn't choke her later.

"Let's go," she said as she eased herself on his back. His hands were supporting her legs and she blushed at his touch. His warm hand was touching the bare skin of her legs. Though it was just below the hem of her shorts, she blushed at the touch. What was wrong with her? She was being… well… girlish.

The boy stood, making her lean on his back. She was surprised at his strength. He stood up with such ease that she suspected that she didn't weigh a thing to him. Dani took a deep breath, inhaling the night air and some of his fragrance. This was not good. He smelled divine. Good enough to eat. Would he object if she nibbled his neck?

_Stop!_ She shouted in her mind. _Concentrate. _"No funny stuff," she said more to herself than to him.

"What's funny stuff?" he asked in genuine innocence. She sighed. _Great. Probably never seen a porn mag in his life._ She didn't know if she would be relieved or disappointed.

"Never mind. That way," she pointed to the direction of Fenton Works. The boy walked towards the direction she indicated. "This is embarrassing," she muttered.

"It's two o' clock in the morning," the boy said. "I doubt that anyone would see."

"I guess you're…." suddenly, her ghost sense went off. Who in blazes would be stupid enough to…

"BEWARE!" came the annoying voice of someone she really didn't want to see. "I am the AAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!" with a flash of light, the Box Ghost was sucked into the Thermos that the boy had in his hand. It was calm and fluid. He had taken out a thermos from his satchel, caught the box ghost, capped the thermos and placed it back into his satchel without missing a beat in his step.

"It defeats the purpose when they announce their presence," the boy said as he continued walking.

"It makes my job easier," she smiled. "You're not half-bad kid. I'm Dani."

"Rei," he said simply. This made her smile grow.

"Rei as in spirit?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

"Is that your real name?" she asked suspiciously. Usually when people were not as straightforward with their names, it was rather embarrassing.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Your _whole_ name?" she couldn't help but tease.

"Um…" she could feel his heat. Was he blushing? "No."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"Can't tell you," he said, suddenly embarrassed.

"Fine," she smiled. "There would be plenty of time to find out."

"There would?" he asked. Fear and, strangely, hope was in his voice. Dani smiled. She knew that it was crazy but she really anted to know this guy better. Oh, well. Nothing risked, nothing gained.

"I promise."

End of chapter


	3. An Interesting Night

Chapter III: An interesting night

Danny smiled as he held Sam's hand as they walked towards her home. Despite his worries, he had a great time with Sam that evening. He made it a point to thank Dani later, it really had been a while since the two of them had a quiet, romantic evening by themselves.

Though he was protective of Dani fighting ghosts, he was glad that she suggested to patrol tonight.

"It's so peaceful," Sam said as she leaned close to Danny. It was nice that they could finally express their love for each other like this. Even though it was just a couple of months since the asteroid incident, they could never get enough of it.

"We need to get Dani a thank you gift," Danny smiled. "If she's like me in anyway she would either complain about the hard work she had to do or hide it from us."

"Since it was her idea, she would probably hide it from us," Sam smiled. He could never get tired of her smile. He always wondered why he was too dense to see what was in front of him the whole time. It took the near destruction of the Earth to finally tell her about his feelings. And he wasn't waiting for another life altering event to show her how he loved her.

"So, what would you give me if I was a girl?" Danny asked thoughtfully.

"Clothes" Sam suggested. "Have you seen the state of her clothes?"

"She looks nice," Danny defended.

"Danny, she only has one set of clothes. And she needs something else that a woman needs," as usual, Sam made a very good point.

"I have to ask my mom about that," he sighed. "She was really shocked about the whole thing when I introduced her to them. Jazz however… she was all giddy on getting a little sister."

"Are they going to adopt her?" Sam asked. She liked Dani. She was family. And she took it to herself to be one of her female role models.

"Yeah," Danny smiled happily. "It's going be weird having a younger sister that's essentially a female version of yourself. But…"

"She's family," Sam smiled as she leaned on his arm. "We could get her a date," she suggested.

"With whom?" he frowned. "Most of the guys we know are jerks and most are… well… immature."

"Playing the big brother already?" she laughed at his pained expression. "She'll be fine."

"She's me Sam," Danny sighed. "A cuter, sweeter version of me but still…"

"She's from your DNA," Sam kissed his cheek to calm him down. "You have the same interest but your personalities are different."

"You'd be surprised how similar we are," Danny said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, I know for a fact that she likes boys," she said. "Especially cute ones."

"Should I be worried?" Danny blinked at the thought that some boy had caught Dani's attention. Knowing boys, being one himself, he knew that half of them just wanted the physical aspect of dating and not the emotional.

"She's been through my magazine stash," Sam admitted. She was surprised that Dani visited her and hung out. And in one of those times she found her cute friend browsing through some of her magazine.

"So there's a guy version of you out there?" Sam just smiled. She didn't have the heart to tell him that the magazines Dani was reading was not her usual goth magazines but the ones that she kept under the bed.

"Is that bad?" she asked sweetly, making Danny really nervous.

"No," he said after a few moments. "If there was and Dani found him, she'd be crazy to let him go."

"Smooth, Fenton. Really smooth," Sam chuckled as she wrapped her other arm around him.

"I try my best," Danny laughed as they stopped in front of Sam's door. "I hate this part."

"I thought that you liked kissing me goodnight," Sam teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's not spending the rest of it that gets me," Danny smiled as he leaned down gently caressed his lips with hers.

"I'm not going to beg, Danny Fenton," Sam smirked at his teasing. She loved him, God knows she loved him. But sometimes he tried her patience. However, he had his moments.

"Good," he said as he deepened the kiss. Each time they kissed was a special moment and for each time was the most wonderful feeling they had. And each time, they didn't want to stop.

The world stopped every time they kissed or rather, they really didn't care. And sometimes, they were so into it that they failed to notice that they weren't alone.

"Wow," Danny said as they slowly parted.

"Yeah," Sam blushed as she felt her heart pound. She couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of her. "I hope no one saw that."

"It's two o' clock in the morning," Danny said, out of breath. "Did we moan?"

"I think so," Sam blushed. "Goodness, were we loud?"

"Should we review it?" Danny and Sam froze as they heard a third voice other that their own. Danny knew it wasn't a ghost and the voice was really familiar.

Both teens looked at the source of the voice and when they saw her, they couldn't decide to be embarrassed or intrigued.

Dani was holding a digital camcorder recording them as she stood there. Actually, she was riding piggyback on a boy they never saw before who had the most curious look on his face.

"I think it was more of groan than a moan," the boy said in innocent certainty. "Were they in pain?" Dani looked at her friend incredulously.

"You're serious?" she asked. Seeing that he was, she just smiled. "They are in pain but they couldn't do anything about it."

"If a person is in pain wouldn't it be prudent to relieve it?" the boy innocently said making Dani burst out laughing, hugging him from behind in the process.

"Maybe they could _release_ themselves of their suffering," Dani laughed out louder making the boy wonder what was amusing.

"Dani…" Danny growled as he looked at his soon to be sister. "Where did you get that?"

"Rei lent it to me," Dami smiled as she comfortably leaned towards the boy. "Which is lucky since I got the footage of the lifetime." Danny and Sam looked at Rei who only nodded.

"Rei?" Sam asked as she controlled her embarrassment. She was actually trying to distract Dani until Danny could get to her. "Just Rei?"

"No," Dani smiled. "But I'm going to find out." She looked at Rei who turned to look back. "Not even your last name?" Rei looked torn but after a moment had reconsidered.

"Atrum," he said.

"Rei Atrum?" Dani asked with a smile of triumph. "See. That wasn't bad. In time I'll learn your whole name." Dana was too preoccupied with Rei that she didn't see Danny walk behind Sam and transformed. And when he did, Rei's reaction was instantaneous.

Even though that he was carrying Dani, he had taken a defensive stance, like a wild beast ready to flee or to fight. Dani noticed this and wondered why he was on edge. Only then that she realized that Danny was no where to be seen.

"Oh crud," Dani cursed. "Evasive maneuvers!" Dani didn't know why she shouted that but Rei understood. Before Danny could phase from the ground, Rei had jumped back to avoid Danny from getting the camera.

"Hey. No fair!" Dani said as she looked around for the invisible Danny. Rei, however, was focused.

"Better give up, Dani," Sam smiled and intrigued that Rei had dodged Danny. "There's nowhere to hide."

"Maybe," Dani hung the camera from its strap to her neck and wrapped her arms around Rei's neck to hang on. As she did, Rei dodged again, jumping back and to the side. It seemed to Dani and Sam that he was just dodging randomly but Saw his eyes. Every time he dodged his eyes moved as it was following something from the air.

After a few skillful and elegant maneuvers, Rei stood straight, gently hefting his charge to a more comfortable position. Danny suddenly showed himself a few feet in front of them sporting a very bewildered look.

"That … was amazing," Sam said as she walked towards her boyfriend.

"No kidding," Danny smirked as he transformed back. "It was like he could feel me."

"Give up?" Dani smiled, secretly impressed that Rei had evaded Danny Phantom while carrying her and his satchel. Impressed hell. She was beginning to like him more. And that kinda scared her.

"This isn't over Dani!" Danny promised. "I know where you live."

"Well duh!" Dani said sarcastically. "We live at the same place."

"Exactly," Danny said, his tone promising retribution.

"What do you think, Sergeant?" Dani joked as she breathed on his ear. Rei, despite the sensuous shiver that almost made him lose his grip on her stood fast.

"I think that a tactical withdrawal is called for, Captain," Rei suggested, picking up on Dani's playful dialogue.

"I concur," Dani straighten her back and smiled. "Fall back." Rei, with a shadow of a smile in his lips, turned around and ran as fast as he could. Danny and Sam was astonished how fast Rei could run. And they were confused as to what had happened.

"What was that about?" Danny asked, bewildered at his soon to be sister.

"Knowing Dani it's no good," Sam sighed as she held his hand. "But… that's the most fun I had in weeks."

"She really is a treasure, isn't she?" Danny said as he walked Sam to her door. "But sometimes…"

"She's family," she said. "She's a Fenton."

"Yeah," he laughed as he leaned towards her for a kiss. "We're irresistible."

"You wish," Sam laughed as their lips met. It wasn't as passionate as before, but the sparks could still light the street. When they separated, both blushed as they looked lovingly at each other.

"Now that was a moan," Danny and Sam froze as they heard Rei really nearby. "Is this kissing a way to relieve the pain they are experiencing?"

"I have to teach you about the birds and the bees," Dani said as she recorded once again the scene. "Don't worry Rei. I'll teach you everything."

"Very well," Rei said with no malice making Sam wonder if he was that dense.

"Dani!" Danny turned around but Rei was already running away while Dani continued to record the event. "Better get her before she does something more embarrassing."

"Yeah," Sam blushed. "'Night Danny."

"Love you Sam," Danny gave a short peck on the lips and ran after the fleeing miscreants. Sam just sighed and entered her home. With the Fentons, it wouldn't be a dull day.

And she loved every day she shared with them.

888888

Dani laughed as Rei ran towards Fenton Works. She never had fun like this before and she was thankful that she had met Rei. Despite her reservations, she liked him.

Now that her laughter had died down, she leaned forward, almost hugging him from behind. She had been alive for only a couple of years but she already knew about her own body. She was growing and it scared her. She didn't have the wisdom of her supposed age. She had street smarts but she wasn't that knowledgeable in most aspects in life.

She was thankful for Jazz, Maddie and especially Sam for that.

However, she knew one thing.

She liked Rei very much despite their short acquaintance. He was a bit dense in some matters but he picked things up easily. He didn't feel evil and his innocence is genuine however, she could sense that he was hiding something from her. Something he didn't want anyone to know.

It was still early. Dani found herself wanting to know him better. To know him intimately.

She was crushing on him severely. He was cute, he smelled divine and he was the most adorable boy she had ever seen. And… he was the sweetest boy she had ever seen.

She saw the darker side of humanity as she fended for herself. If she didn't have ghost powers, she would have been a victim of lecherous minds preying on girls like her. But with Rei… she felt safe.

Like the time Skulker almost caught her and that stranger intervened.

Dani relaxed as she felt his back on her chest. It was so warm, so comforting… so welcoming.

Rei slowed to a walk as he looked back to see if they were being followed. Satisfied that Danny was nowhere near, he took a deep breath to compose himself and then continued on their way.

He was curious about Dani. When he saw her on the park he wondered why a cute girl was alone in the park. She was so peaceful that he couldn't help himself and sit beside her. When she shivered, he covered her with his jacket.

And waited.

He wanted to meet her. To know her. He wasn't disappointed. She had the disposition of the sun. Cheery, bright and warm and he knew she could also burn those who would hurt her.

She could warm the cold, melt the ice, a guide from the darkness. And he was thankful that he had found her.

"We're here," Dani sadly said as they came to Fenton Works. Rei didn't bat an eye when he saw the building. It looked like it had been taken over by aliens with the op center that looked like a flying saucer and the blinking lights that could blind anyone.

"Neat," Rei said as he walked towards the door. "Will your parents be angry with your late return?"

"Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie are out of town until the next day," Dani said as she opened the door, still being carried by Rei. "Jazz is with her friends and Danny's…"

"I see," Rei mused as he entered the house. "Is it proper for me to be here? The code of conduct requires a chaperone for someone as yourself when receiving a male guest."

"You say this now?" Dani sighed as she straightened her back. "It's the 20th century. As long as we are discrete it would be okay."

"I keep forgetting that," Rei said.

"What century are you stuck in?" Dani asked as she leaned to face him.

"18th, I think," he whispered but walked inside. "Where to?"

"We need to empty your thermoses. Basement my young man!" Dani smiled as she pointed towards the stairs.

"Yes, My Lady," Rei smiled as he walked towards the basement.

"Then, you have to take me to bed," Dani joked which made Rei pause and look at her questioningly.

"I am conflicted," Rei said as he walked down the stairs. "Does that mean that I should be joining you?" Dani blushed as she hid her face on his neck to hide her embarrassment. With him, her teasing was backfiring.

"Another time sport," she said after a while. "After I teach you a few things." Blinking in confusion, Rei merely shrugged and continued towards the basement to empty their thermoses.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. Dani smiled as she leaned onto him to guide him inside.

"What are friends for?"

End of chapter


	4. Emotion Weirdness

Chapter IV: Emotion weirdness

Dani never had a good night's rest as she had last night. Not even when Danny and his family accepted her into their own abode did she feel safe. After meeting Rei and actually been tucked into her bed by him did the weight of the world leave her.

It was weird. She only met the boy a few hours ago and she felt safe with him. It was like she knew him forever. Both of them were strangely in sync when they were chased by his cousin last night. For a lack of a better word, Dani thought of him as a soulmate.

She knew she was a bit young for it, if you count two years old with a body of a fourteen year old young. She called herself… inexperienced.

She felt that Rei was…. old. Not old as in ancient but more… mature. Though modern conveniences baffled him to no end. He knew what a camera was and how to work the thermos, he learned fast but acted like he never saw any technological devices before.

At least he knew what a TV was.

Dani yawned as she got up and walked down towards the dining room. Today was another day and she hoped she would meet him again.

She didn't realize that he was the first one she would see first thing in the morning.

"Good morning," Rei said as he ran past by with The Fenton Weasel. Dani blinked as she looked at him trying to catch something out of her line of vision.

"Good Morning," Dani said, baffled at his actions.

"Good Morning, Sweetie," Maddie Fenton greeted as she hefted the Fenton Bazooka. The Fenton Matriarch was the great foundation of their family. Even with all the strangeness, she always came through. "You don't mind if I borrow your friend for a moment? We were trying to make breakfast."

"Um, no," Dani blinked. "Did Uncle Jack do something again?"

"He modified the microwave without telling me again," Maddie sighed. "As soon as I turned the thing on, your friend pointed out to me that something strange was going on."

"The food came alive again?" Jazz sleepily asked as she joined them below stairs.

"Apparently," Dani said as she looked at the direction to where Rei had gone. "It's too quiet."

"Oh don't worry dearies," Maddie smiled. "Rei's a good ghostcatcher. He immediately caught three of the buggers with his bare hands." Dani was astonished. Aside from herself and Danny, she didn't know anyone who could catch ghosts without ghost gauntlets.

"Who's Rei?" Jazz asked as she looked at Dani who merely blushed.

"I think I'll go help him," Dani hid her embarrassment as she walked towards to where Rei had gone. She was about to reach the corned of the room when Rei came up holding proudly his catch.

"I've heard of working for your food but this definitely out there," Rei softly said as he gave her a small smile. Dani blushed. In the light of day she realized how cute he really was.

"Sorry about that," Dani smiled back. "It gets weird here at times. It's embarrassing sometimes."

"I like weird," he said making her blush more. "Mrs. Fenton. I caught them. And I cleaned the living room as well," he turned to Dani. "You know, with a few modifications, this could be a great cleaning appliance."

"It used to be a vacuum cleaner," Dani said incredulously but remembered that he was a bit slow in current technologies. "I'll explain later. You're here early."

"He never left," Maddie smiled as she took the Weasel from Rei. "It was late and I offered him the couch. He was telling me how you two met and how you helped him empty his thermoses." Dani couldn't breathe. She hoped that was the only thing he told her.

"That's sweet," Jazz smiled and looked at Dani mischievously. "Taking him to meet the parents." Dani froze at what she was implying. True that it was too early for that but she really wanted them to meet him. But not like this. Not now.

"And I didn't bring anything," Rei said softly deep in thought. It was alarming that he was taking this seriously. Dani needed to take control of the situation immediately.

"We just met!" Dani sighed in frustration. "We're not getting married!"

"Not yet," Maddie smiled as she removed the hood of her hazmat suit. "But sweetie, you must wait until Dani becomes our daughter. Then we could give you our consent."

"Daughter?" Dani squeaked in surprise.

"Yes Dani," Jazz smiled as she hugged the smaller girl. "I know we're being presumptuous. But we like to adopt you into our family." Dani was speechless. Ever since she left Vlad to join Danny, she always wanted to be part of a family. More exactly, a part of this family.

She didn't want to cry. Not in front of Rei, who looked like he was happy for her. But how could that be? She never told him about the circumstances of her creation and being in the care of the Fentons.

"Dani told you?" Jazz asked the smiling boy. He merely looked at her in confusion.

"No," he said. "Not a thing. I figured she'd tell me later."

"Then why are you smiling?" Jazz asked, clearly baffled by his response.

"Because she's happy," he simply said. When Dani heard this she burst into tears and hugged Maddie in joy, burying her face on her bosom.

"You're strange," Jazz said but smiled as she saw the happy girl hugging her future mom.

"That I am," Rei said as he walked away to leave the ladies alone. It was time like these that a stranger's presence was not needed.

"BEWAR-urk,!" Rei immediately grabbed the Box Ghost by the collar when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere to give them some privacy.

"How are you getting out?" Rei asked in genuine curiosity as they left the ladies, who were unaware that the Box Ghost had appeared, to their private moment.

***/

Danny's first reaction to what he was seeing was that of astonishment.

A while ago his Ghost Sense went off and he was scrambling to see where the ghost was. and when her reached the living room, he did not expect to see what was happening.

Rei was doing origami on the coffee table. It was not that he was folding paper that was strange, or that he was in their home first thing in the morning. It was that the Box Ghost was sitting beside him quietly, watching the young boy doing his art.

Box Ghost? Quiet? Those two words were never joined in the same sentence before.

"BEWARE!" the Box Ghost said in a harsh whisper. "The work of a MASTER!" Danny saw Rei blink as he was called master. It looked like he thought that the Box Ghost was out of his mind.

"It's only origami," Rei said as he set aside the paper crane he was making.

"It has the power to rule the WOLRD!" Box Ghost raved, clearly amused at the folding technique of the young man. Danny face-palmed himself at the absurdity of the situation.

"Maybe," Rei conceded. "But all powers must be used wisely to rule or else what you are obsessed with could destroy."

"I don't think that teaching the Box Ghost on how to rule is a good idea," Danny smirked. "He's… a bit too obsessed with boxes."

"HEY!" the Box Ghost said indignantly. "I have feelings too you know."

"Hey, what's going on?" a peppy Dani walked in the room. She suddenly paused as she saw the Box Ghost frowning at Danny. As he saw Dani, the ghost took one of the cranes and showed it to her as it rested on his palm.

"BEWARE! The work of THE MASTER," he cried out. Despite the scene being weird to her, Dani looked at the crane and smiled.

"That's so cute," Dani smiled as she took the paper crane. "Master?"

"He who shall RULE all of the Ghost Zone and the future Master of the Universe!" the Box Ghost cried triumphantly much to the confusion of the three teens.

"Pardon?" Rei asked clearly bewildered. "Did he just nominate me to be the ruler of the Ghost Zone?"

"Apparently," Dani looked at her new friend. How did he earn such devotion to a ghost that was obsessed with boxes and bubble wrap? More importantly, shouldn't the ruler of the Ghost zone be… a ghost?

"Dude, he's still human," Danny said despite of the weirdness of the conversation. He can't believe that he was having a decent, if you could call it that, conversation with the most annoying ghost in Amity.

"It matters not, for I, the Box Ghost, hereby swear devotion to he who has beaten me in the art of origami and shall be the ruler of all the Ghost Zone!" he ranted to the surprise of both halfas. Rei, however, seemed confused.

"What do I do?" he asked the two in a whisper.

"Take him up on his offer?" Dani said with a shrug making her new brother look at her strangely. "What? Rei can handle him."

"He's the Box Ghost," Danny sighed. "that's saying enough." Dani agreed. But looking at Rei, she thought that if anyone could do it, he can.

"Your call," Dani smiled at him and he smiled back. It was like he valued her opinion greatly and that made her feel loved.

Loved? Dani couldn't think. How could he love a boy when she just met him yesterday. He could be evil incarnate for all she knew. Was she so besotted that she would forge blindly into love?

She knew the answer to that.

It was YES.

"You must prove your loyalty to me," Rei suddenly said in a regal voice. Which surprised Dani. It was like he was used to this manner of speaking. To her, he sounded cool. "If you have proved your worth, you will be rewarded. Betray me, and you will be destroyed." Okay, cool but scary. Dani was beginning to doubt her infatuation with the young man.

"I, the Box Ghost, will swear that nothing will stand in my way to serve you." He said proudly. "I shall go back to the Ghost Zone to prepare," he was about to fly away when Rei grabbed him by the jumper, preventing him to leave.

"You must not announce my presence just yet," Rei said almost worriedly. "There are enemies that would thwart our plans. I shall tell you when the time is right. Go now, I must plan. Don't annoy the citizens of Amity Park for a while." Rei released the Box Ghost and he looked at him proudly.

"I, the Box ghost, obey," he flew down towards the ghost portal. Danny and Dani looked at Rei in shock, both of them were not sure that it would work.

"I can't believe that worked," Rei said in his usual soft voice. Apparently, neither did he.

"He's going to figure out that it was just a ruse," Danny said, not believing what had happened.

"Ruse?" Rei blinked. "I thought we're being serious." Both Fentons face-palmed themselves. Despite being two separate people, Danny and Dani shared some characteristics with each other. And that include some mannerisms.

"You're not thinking of ruling the Ghost Zone, are you?" Dani asked solemnly. Who was he? Did he know anything about the Ghost Zone?

"Why not?" Rei shrugged. "I couldn't be worse than the last ruler of the ghost zone."

"You're serious," Dani frowned. Did she misjudge him? She hoped that was not the case.

"If it keeps the peace, why not?" Rei said solemnly. There was something in his voice. The longing of something more and also the resignation that he had to do something he hated.

Dani's friend was beginning to be more mysterious by the moment.

"If you're going to rule the Ghost Zone what's going to happen to my family?" Dani crossed her arms as she waited for his answer.

"Simple, they'll be in my protection," he simply said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Mysterious and honest. Dani was starting to smile.

"Protection? What's going on?" Sam said as she entered the Fenton household. She had caught the last parts of the conversation and was strangely bemused at the scene.

"Boxy hinted that Rei should rule the Ghost Zone," Danny said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss. "And he said that we'll be in his protection."

"Really?" Sam smiled. "And what about me?" she didn't know the boy well but was beginning to warm up to him, especially the way Dani looked at him. It was like she liked him a lot.

"Aren't you already family?" Rei asked bewildered as he looked at the three raven haired teens. Dani smiled. He knew when to say the right things, even if he was clueless to what he was saying.

"He's a keeper Dani," Sam said as she crossed her arms. "But I'm warning you, if you do anything to hurt our little Dani there would be hell to pay."

"Yes ma'am," Rei bowed his head indicating that he understood. "I have to go," he told Dani.

"Couldn't you stay for breakfast?" Dani almost pleaded. Before Rei could answer a growling piece of meat went past by them and through the front door followed by a blast from the Fenton Bazooka.

"Breakfast will be a little late dearies," Mrs. Fenton said as she shot at the meat again. "I swear, your father should remember to fix the appliance he tinkered with before replacing it in the kitchen."

"On second thought," Dani rubbed her neck in embarrassment, another trait she inherited from Danny.

"I was really wondering what those ecto wienies tasted like," Rei commented as he smiled. "Don't worry, I live close by."

Sam and Danny cringed as they hear him think about eating the ecto food. Dani just laughed and shook her head.

"They scream when they're being eaten," she smiled. "Uncle Ja… Dad absentmindedly ate some before he realized they were irradiated with ectoplasm."

"I see," Rei said as if he had changed his mind about the wieners. "I'll see you later."

"I'll walk you home," Dani offered but Rei only blinked as if the question was a bit absurd.

"In your pajamas?" Rei asked curiously. Dani blushed as she looked at her clothes. She hadn't got the change to change yet and blushed as she realized that her PJs were a bit thin. Saving her from embarrassment, Rei took out a set of keys and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"What are these?" Dani asked as she admired his Japanese super hero keychain.

"Spare keys," he simply said expecting that it would be explanation enough.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Dani asked. This was going way too fast. Where was the first date? The part where they need to get to know each other? He's sweet but he beginning to creep her out.

"Hold those for a while," Rei said. "Just in case," he opened the door and actually walked next door.

"You lived next door?" Dani found this weird, was he stalking her?

"This was the cheapest house in all of Amity," Rei said. "I always wondered why." Both Danny and Dani rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. How do you tell their new neighbor that they were the reason why real estate in their area was low?

"Hey. Future Ghost King," Dani smirked. She couldn't figure him out. It was fairly obvious that he liked her, a lot. But still, he was basically a stranger to her.

A mysterious but honest, and sometimes creepy, stranger.

"Why would be we in your protection?" she asked.

"Because the family of the Future Queen of the Ghost Zone is family to the Future Ghost King," he simple said as he waved and entered his home.

A mysterious, honest, sometimes creepy and very confident stranger.

"Is anyone else sort of weirded out by that?" Sam asked the new siblings. Dani smiled as she looked inside her home. Her new Father was getting a reprimand from her new sister for spoiling breakfast with his inventions. Her new mother was still trying to catch the runaway ghost ham. Her new brother was the savior of Amity Park from dangerous ghosts. His girlfriend was an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian Goth and their best friend is a meat eating Techno geek.

"Nah," Dani said with a blush. "That's pretty normal."

_Queen of the Ghost Zone huh_, Dani thought admiringly. _Just how is he supposed to do that?_

End of Chapter.


	5. Flora Queen

Flora Queen

Sam Manson was worried. It was not because of Dani's new friend. No, her worries lay somewhere deeper.

It started two months after she was controlled by Undergrowth, the ghost plant.

From all of team Phantom, Sam had the green touch. Everything she planted not only grew but thrived. And she was happy with that. Until the day that the plants began to move.

At first she could not believe what was happening. The plants swayed without any stimulus. And they seemed to love Sam. She felt that her plants were happy when she was around.

And when the Ghosts saved the world from the Disasteroid, she realized that she had powers of her own. She couldn't understand it at first then she realized that she could control plants.

She haven't told Danny yet. She wanted to surprise him. But training was hard. She needed to learn how to control her powers alone. And sometimes, she, literally, was hanging on a limb.

Which was how Rei found her as he entered her greenhouse. At first he was surprised to see her hanging and then went on the defensive. He looked around, seeing if there was someone else inside. Sam noticed this. It was like he was trained to fight and he was trained good.

"There's no one else here," Sam huffed embarrassingly. Rei relaxed as he looked up at her with confusion. He was wondering how Sam was hanging twenty feet up by her ankle which was tied to a vine. Her embarrassment wasn't not because of her position, it was from her attempts to keep her skirt in place.

"Shall I call Danny?" he asked. Sam's eyes widened. She didn't want Danny or Dani to see her like that. She wouldn't live it down.

"No, don't call either of them," she sighed.

"Undergrowth might still be about," he reasoned. Despite her position, she admired his calmness and sharpness of his mind. However…

"Um. No," Sam smirked. "This is… self inflicted." Rei's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her.

"You?" he asked. "I was sure that Undergrowth was here. I was curious on how the energy was different but still, it's similar."

"Can we talk about this later," Sam huffed. "Different but similar? You could sense ghosts?"

"Feel them, actually," Rei replied. "Or at least their auras."

"Was that how you dodged Danny before?" now that explained some things. "Anyway, could you help me down?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but can't you?" he calmly asked. It was kinda logical. She was the one with plant powers.

"Don't you think I tried?" Sam said already frustrated with the situation she was in.

"You're not calm," he simply said.

"WHO would be calm?" she shouted. "I'm hanging from a vine and trying to keep anyone from seeing my underwear!"

"You are not calm and you are embarrassed," he simply said. Sam was beginning to get annoyed.

"What's that got to do with anything?" she shouted. The plants were beginning to move violently, mimicking her rage. As soon as she noticed this she realized what he was trying to tell her.

She needed to be calm. She needed to clear her mind. But that was hard considering Rei was looking at her. "Can you turn around?"

"I'm here to catch you," he said without malice. She was thankful that he was a bit clueless but she needed to make sure.

"I don't want you to see my underwear," Sam simple said.

"Because the right to see you in your underwear should go to Daniel Fenton, I understand," Rei said as he walked until he was beneath her and looked ahead.

"What?" Sam blushed. How could he correct him when his statement sounded right however twisted that sounded like. "Urgh! Never mind!" she breathed slowly, trying to calm herself. She looked at Rei seeing if her was peeking but was surprised that he was humming.

It was a nice song. Not her usual music but definitely calming. She knew he was helping her. She only wished to know why. It took her a while to relax. As soon as she did, she felt the plants in the greenhouse.

They were scared. Afraid that Sam might get hurt. She could also feel the confusion within them, the turmoil of emotions that they had fed from her. And that made her sad.

In a way they looked up to her.

"_shizen ga kokyuu suru no wo _

_karada-juu ga kanjiru _

_haruka mukashi kara tsudzuku _

_taema no nai MERODI- _

_kaze ya umi ya sora ga ore wo yonde'ru_"

Sam blinked as she heard him sing. The vine was slowly lowering her. Some of the vines held her beneath her arms to invert her right side up. She felt the plants sway with his singing. Fortunately, Sam knew Japanese.

_Feel nature breathing _

_With my whole body _

_The melody continues incessantly _

_from ages past _

_The wind, the sea, and the sky summon me._

It was appropriate.

"Nice song," Sam commented as the vines let her go, she immediately limped favoring the leg that was just released by the vine. Rei went to her and helped her to a nearby chair. Normally she would have said she was fine but his expression brook no arguments.

"You do realize everyone needs help," Rei said as he looked around the greenhouse. "If you're embarrassed that your boyfriend would see you in such state, why not Lady Danielle?"

"She couldn't keep a secret yet," Sam said as Rei asked some of the plants permission to harvest some leaves. She felt their consent and he then mixed the leaves to create a salve.

"I see," he started to remove her combat boots and sock. He gently applied the salve on her injured ankle making her groan in pain. "Sorry."

"You're used to this," Sam said admiring his work.

"I lived in a place where there was no medical convenience," he answered as he took a bandage from his pocket and tied her ankle. "I learned from an apothecary. Good Morning Lady Dani," he said without looking up.

"Lady Dani?" Dani asked as she entered the greenhouse. At first she was surprised that Rei was down on his knees tending Sam's ankle. She didn't feel jealous. She felt that Rei was devoted to her and would not break her trust in him.

"Duchess?" he tried as he finished his bandage. "Princess? Marchioness?" Dani merely giggled and looked at Sam. "What happened?"

"Accident," Sam winced as Rei touched her ankle. She saw his gaze was serious and relented. "Fine! I was trying some powers I gained and it went out of hand."

"Some vines grabbed her ankle and it became sore," Rei calmly said as he wiped his hands clean, saving Sam from further embarrassment.

"Grabbed as in tripped, Grabbed as in Evil Dead grab or Tentacle Rape grab?" Dani asked curiously. Sam blushed as she heard the two last suggestions.

"Tripped. Don't know Evil Dead and Tentacle what?" Rei was perplexed as he realized what Dani had said.

"Oops," Dani blushed as she slowly backed away. I just remembered that I needed to be somewhere."

"HOLD IT!" Sam growled as she glared at the young lady. "Where did you learn that term?"

"I am curious as well," Rei said in his usual curiosity. "What is tentacle… "

"I'll tell you later," Dani told her friend as she blushed. How would she explain THAT to him when he was clueless to current courting practices?

"So?" Sam crossed her arms. Even Rei was intimidated.

"Better listen to the Queen," Rei said slowly creeping towards Dani.

"Traitor," Dani glared at him.

"I'll stand by my Baroness with all my heart and soul," he said sincerely. "But her Majesty here scares the living daylights out me."

"Majesty huh?" Sam smiled. "I could get used to that."

"Help!" Dani cried out as a few vines wrapped themselves on each of her limbs, preventing her escape.

"May I ask clemency for my Czarina?" Rei asked sweetly. Sam smiled. He really cared for Dani that was certain.

"I could but I can't control the vines yet," Sam murmured. Rei helped her a while ago and he didn't tell Dani about her embarrassing moment. That made him gain her trust.

"The vines are a part of you," Rei whispered sagely. "They're an extension of your limbs. Feel the plant. Each vine is a finger, each tree is an arm." Sam could feel herself touching Dani. She imagined to relax her grip and the vines complied.

Dani sighed as the vines released her. Even though she thought it was kinky, she didn't want her first time to be with a vine.

"So?" Sam asked again. Rei walked towards Dani and turned to face Sam, he was protecting her from her future wrath.

"Internet?" Dani said shyly as she hid behind him. Sam's expression told her that she didn't believe her.

"Dani," Sam sighed. "I know you're curious but that's just wrong,"

"I don't know," Dani shrugged. "Looked fun."

"Being raped is not fun," Rei countered but blinked suddenly. "Again, I'm intrigued."

"You'd be shocked if you knew," Sam smirked. Dani was like a little sister to her and she couldn't help be overprotective of her. She was too young to learn about sex. For heaven's sake, she was practically two years old. "Dani, if you have any questions about sex you should ask me. I'll be as open as I can. Yes?" she nodded to Rei who was raising his hand.

"May I join this class?" he asked sincerely. Both girls blushed as he suggested it.

"That may not be a good idea," Sam said. "A girl's private parts are… well…private!"

"I… um… don't mind," Dani said as she blushed beet red as she placed her hands in her pockets. Sam sighed as she looked at the young lady. She noticed something different about her. It was not that she was wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. It was not that she was wearing a cool jacket that was a bit too big for her.

It was that Dani was wearing light make-up.

And it was applied perfectly. No doubt she got Jazz to do it for her.

"Going back to the topic," Sam took a deep breath. "Despite your…. Innocence, I really doubt that you have not one inkling on procreation."

"Is it the same when the canines do it?" Rei asked curiously. Sam only face palmned herself at the ridiculousness of this conversation.

"Fine!" Sam huffed as she threw her arms up in resignation. "But under one condition."

"Sure!" Dani beamed.

"Fork over the video you took of us last night," Sam smiled evilly. "The original and destroy the copies." Dani almost deflated but suddenly mirrored Sam's smile.

"Okay. But you've better give us a great lecture. Not that stuff that you see in the TV about the birds and the bees. I want you're version of it," Dani stood straight, challenging her to defy her. But Sam simply smiled and nodded.

"Deal," she said. "Cough it up."

"You heard her," Dani looked at Rei who simply began hacking. Sam's eyes grew as she realized what he was doing. He didn't possibly… did he?

"You swallowed the memory card?" Sam said disbelievingly. Rei blinked and got from his pant pocket a small memory card and gave it to Sam.

Sam looked at the card with mistrust. She looked at the two who were smiling mischievously at the joke they just played.

"Very funny," Sam smirked as she took the memory card. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"We've been practicing before going to bed," Dani smiled. "It's a good thing you said "Cough it Up" at the last moment. I don't think Rei brought a fork for "Fork it over."

"Actually," from behind his back, Rei produced a silver fork making Dani laugh. Sam laughed with them. They were two of a kind. They actually compliment each other. Where Dani was hyper Rei was calm. Where Dani was mischievous, Rei was serious. Where Dani was a bit liberated, Rei was Clueless.

She never saw such a perfect couple. She really hoped that they would hit it off.

"And you," Sam pointed at Rei. "You have to tell me how you could control plants."

"I'd rather not," Rei said seriously. "Now is not the time to reveal each other's secrets."

"When will it be?" Dani asked him sweetly looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. It would have worked had not it been for Rei looking anywhere else but to her. Sam laughed. It was almost comical. Dani was trying to position herself to look at his eyes while Rei was turning around to avoid her gaze.

"Come on you two," Sam sighed as she gestured them to follow her. "Before I change my mind."

********/

Deep in the Ghost Zone a pair of amused red eyes watched his viewing window the scene unfolding. An amused smile formed on his lips as he saw the two teens hold hands and follow the lovely Goth girl into her home. Looking to the possibilities his smile grew when he saw them all.

"The path you have chosen is a difficult one. No matter what twist you make, it would lead to suffering. In due time you will grow into something greater. Both of you."

The ancient ghost smiled as he looked away from the window and looked at the thermos that was sitting on one of his tables.

"Your time will come and you will be the instrument of Salvation or Destruction of the teens of Amity Park. I know… but then… I know _everything_."

End of Chapter


	6. Legend of the Wraith

Legend of the Wraith

The hard sound of a rocking bed could be heard throughout the room. The melodic rhythm of the springs as the occupants of the bed bounced milking it for all its worth.

The pure bliss of the act was shared by two who shared the same soul who lavished their desires with all their hearts.

And it really annoyed the other person in the room.

"Would you two quit it!" Sam nearly shouted as she looked at the two. Both none ashamed of what they were doing, Dani and Rei merely smiled as the bounced up and down on her bed.

"I always liked you bed, Sam," Dani said as she tried to bounce higher that Rei. "It's so… bouncy." Sam sighed and looked at Dani's friend. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"And what's your excuse?" she asked.

"I have never been on a bed with springs in them," he said happily. "I have to acquire one for myself." Again, Sam sighed. Honestly, it was like she was taking care of two kids.

But when she thought about it, Dani was technically a kid. Rei on the other hand… she didn't know what to think. When he was with Dani he acted like a confused kid and when he was teaching her how to control her plant powers, he had the wisdom of a sage.

"I'm going to regret this," Sam muttered as she looked at the two. "Okay, first, Dani. Do you know the basic parts of anatomy?"

"Yeah, a bit," Dani blushed. "I asked Jazz some things since… well… let's just say I needed a new size that day," the young halfa said as she indicated her growing breasts. "And from your magazines I saw the male part very well."

"Magazines?" Rei asked much to Sam's embarrassment. Not a good way to start a lecture. Immediately, Dani phased her hand through Sam's bed and took out one of the mentioned magazines.

Despite Sam's outrage that Dani gave her friend the magazine, she was surprised that Rei didn't ask about how Dani got the mag. The curiosity got to her.

"You know that Dani's a halfa?" Sam asked making Rei look up from the magazine.

"Half ghost, half human," Dani said to her amusement. Rei merely shook his head and returned to his reading. Sam sighed at this. How was he accepting this too calmly? Sensing the question, he answered while still reading.

"I have accepted my future Empress for who she is, despite the things I do not know about." Dani smiled and hugged him making the boy blush. "Um… is this the average size?"

"They're porn models," Sam sighed. "You sure are confident that Dani would wish to marry you. After all… you might be evil as far as we know."

"I cannot change who I am," Rei said as he closed the magazine. "I only strive to be better."

"Let me get this straight," Sam frowned at him. "You're not fazed by who Dani is, you teach about ghost powers as if you yourself have them, you talk to the Box Ghost as if he's normal and you're telling us you're evil?"

"Everyone has the capacity to be evil," Rei said as Dani gave him another Magazine. "It is simply how you tame that evil within you that makes us… benevolent."

"You should tell Danny that," Dani sighed as she ready beside him. "He's afraid to turn evil."

"Those who are afraid to turn evil knows what his evil self could do," Rei said as he blinked as a picture. "How could this fit?" he showed Sam the explicit picture making the Goth smirk.

"It's called porn," she said. "And you are forbidden to have sex until in you're married," She then realized that she had gotten off topic. "And Danny's trying hard not to be evil. He saw an alternate version of himself destroying the world and the Ghost Zone."

"I doubt he's the scariest thing you have faced," Rei simply said as he turned a page. "Are we even allowed to see this?"

"No," Dani said. "But that doesn't stop horny boys from getting them."

"Horny boys?" Rei asked. "You mean deamons?"

"You have much to learn about today's slang, my friend," Dani said as she looked at Sam. "Didn't you guys faced the Ghost King?"

"Pariah Dark," Sam nodded. "Almost destroyed the world then."

"Pariah Dark is a wuss," Rei said, looking at the two girls. "He's nothing compared to a Wraith."

"A wraith?" Dani asked. "Like those cloaked things that served Sauron?" Rei looked lost. Sam took pity on him and helped.

"Corrupted men who's souls obey the Dark Lord Sauron in the novel Lord of the Rings."

"Never heard of them," Rei simply said. "Anyway. A Wraith is a specter. A ghost who sucks the souls of men, leaving them empty. However, they also suck away their essence, their being, their strengths."

Dani shivered at this thought. And she thought being melted away was gruesome enough. Sam was intrigued. She never heard of this before. And the term Wraith was only associated with the spirits of beyond.

"Then, the Wraith King realized that if they could suck the essence of humans, why not ghosts?"

"What happened?" Dani asked, entranced by this story.

"When a wraith… feeds on a ghost, he absorbs their powers and abilities. The more the wraiths ate, the more they become powerful. Until they nearly wiped themselves out by the greed of power."

"They fed on themselves?" Sam asked.

"It was the only thing that made them powerful and their only weakness. Cut them from their food source then they'll turn on each other."

"I would imagine that Pariah wasn't too keen of fighting them," Dani said.

"Are you kidding? He faced a ten year old wraith and he lost," Rei shuddered. "And he was wearing the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage."

"Scary," Dani shivered. Rei smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"I promise you that a wraith will not harm you as long as I'm alive," he promised. "Besides, there are no more pure Wraiths." Sam paused as she heard his phrase his comment that way.

"What happened to the Wraith Boy?" she asked instead.

"History was silent about that," he smiled ruefully. "It is said that the Observants wanted him dead after he helped them subdue Pariah Dark."

"They have a funny way of showing gratitude," Sam crossed her arms remembering Danny's description of the Observants.

"What happened?" Dani asked, engrossed in his story. She didn't know if it was the sound of his voice but she could listen to him forever.

"His friend advised him against direct action," he said. "But he never got the chance to act. After he helped seal Pariah Dark in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, he was lost. No one could find him. Not even Cogs."

"Cogs?" Sam blinked. What kind of name is Cogs?

"His friend," Rei clarified.

"Didn't they check the coffin?" Dani asked sarcastically making him shrug.

"He was gone, no one cared," he sadly said. "Um… does this hurt?" he suddenly asked, pointing to the magazine where the two couples were joined together. Sam immediately blushed and took the magazine away from him.

"Class dismissed," Sam glared at them, daring them to say anything. Wisely, both stayed silent.

*****/

"Why the long face?" Dani asked Rei as they lay on the grass where they first met. Rei's brows were furrowed as he looked into the sky.

"I was just thinking," he said. "Is procreation that simple these days? It used to mean something then."

"A lot of people are liberated these days," Dani sighed as she crept closer to him. "Sex is a way for them to express themselves. Do you know how many magazines Danny has?"

"How do you know?" Rei asked curiously. "Have you read them?"

"It has something to do with genetic memory," Dani said. "Don't ask. I got a head ache from Tucker explaining it to me."

"I realize I don't know anything about you," Rei frowned. "I like you a lot but I don't know anything about you."

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me a secret?" Dani was uncomfortable with her own suggestion. Was she ready to trust him?

"Okay," Rei looked at her. "I'm not human." Dani's eyes widened as she sat up when she heard this. That explained a lot. Her secret was pale in comparison to his.

"I'm a clone of Danny," Dani said, grasping his hand. "You look human."

"Do I disgust you?" he asked worriedly. Dani only smiled and leaned down to give him a kiss to the cheek.

"Why would that hinder our relationship," she asked smiling. "Where are you from?"

"Ghost Zone," he answered. "Found a portal and landed here."

"That answers a few things," Dani frowned in thought. "You must have been alone for some time. So you're a ghost? What are your powers?"

"Not quite," Rei sat up and smiled. "And I'm keeping my powers secret for now."

"You're no fun," Dani huffed as she crossed her arms. Rei laughed. This was completely new to him. His mother told him that if he had found his soulmate he would be devoted to her for life, such is the way of their clan. He never thought that he would meet her in such a young age. "Oh! I must warn you. My parents don't take kindly to ghosts."

"Really?" Rei asked. "Lady Fenton seems nice."

"It's Dad I'm worried about," Dani leaned on Rei's back. "He shoots first and ask questions later."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rei gulped as she remembered the weapons in Jack Fenton's arsenal.

"Why do I get the feeling that you could take them on easily?" Dani looked at Rei who merely shrugged at her accusation.

"So, what now?" he asked. He really didn't know what to do. Aside from making Dani his bride nothing seemed to come to mind.

"You need to learn technology," Dani mused. "You suck. Big time. Maybe you could get Tucker to teach you?"

"He's the Mayor of Amity Park," Rei frowned. "And I couldn't understand half of what he says. I need someone technological enough to teach me by dumb enough to a level that I could understand." Suddenly, Dani's ghost sense went off and she looked around, preparing to fight.

"I am Technus, Manipulator of machines, Lord of all gadgetry, Wizard of integrated circuitry!" Nicholai Technus, the Technological Ghost, said as he terrorized a local video store.

"Him again," Dani stood and started to transform when Rei stood up and smiled almost evilly.

"Perfect," he said in a deep voice. "I can use him." He then turned towards Dani with a smile and then kissed her cheek. "I'll catch you later. I have to learn a few things."

"Are you sure?" Dani asked conflicted. "He's a tough one."

"I'll be fine." He said. "Trust me."

****/

It was midnight when two figures stopped and looked at a mansion that was abandoned by its owner.

"Tell me again why I, Technus, Master of all that is Electronic, agreed to this?" the ghost asked as he and Rei looked at what was once Vlad Master's mansion. The Technological Ghost looked like he went through twelve round with a heavy weight, though most of his injuries were healing, he was a bit wary of the young lad.

"One; you lost to me. Two; I need your help. Three: you will be rewarded when I take over the ghost zone," Rei Atrum said as he tried the locks.

"You are crazy, child. No one could rule the Ghost Zone despite your victory over me," Technus said, crossing his arms. "And it's not hip for me to take orders from a kid."

"Is it my fault that you lost so easily?" Rei frowned.

"Child," Technus sighed. "I have been beaten with less powerful beings. Had I known what you are I wouldn't even be near you."

"Boxy thinks I could conquer the Zone," Rei said as he grabbed the padlock to the gate and gave it on big pull, and the effect wasn't what they had expected.

The whole gate gave way and the two immediately ran for cover. The heavy iron gate fell with a loud clang that echoed through the empty street. The boy and the ghost waited for a few moments before proceeding, making sure all was clear.

"I would have checked to see what the noise was," Rei grumbled as he entered the premises.

"It is logical that a person would run from the source of the noise since it always leads to trouble," Technus said as he followed Rei in. "Most of us learned that people panic at the slight inkling of fear."

"And you use that to your advantage?" Rei asked as he motioned Technus to security system by the front door. Technus smirked as he touched the security panel and the door opened.

"I'm an evil ghost," he shrugged. "It comes natural."

"Well things are going to change when I take the throne," Rei said as he entered the house. "Evil will be vanquished."

"And what about us?" Technus asked.

"You're just misunderstood," Rei said nonchalantly. "And those who would refrain from doing evil deeds will have leniency. Those who destroys the peace will be punished."

"Like Walker?" Technus said mentioning the Ghost Warden.

"You have to tell me about him," Rei frowned. "He seems… Egotistical.

"He's drunk with power given to him by the Observants long ago," the ghost said. "And the Zone is such in a disarray that everything goes. Every powerful ghost protects their own territory. You have a herculean task if you're going to rule the Ghost Zone, child."

"Then why did you agree to help me?" the lad glanced at the ghost not sure if he made the right choice.

"One, you beat me," Technus sighed. "Two, I want to see what you can do and three, I'll be right there to say "I told you so,""

"You're all heart," he grumbled as he looked for the way to the basement.

"I am Technus, Lord of lights and everything beeping. I don't have a heart."

"Yeah, yeah," Rei waved him off. "Let's just get the things we need and get out of here."

"All this for a girl?" Technus asked, not really getting the concept of doing anything for emotions.

"She's worth it," he smiled.

"You know, sooner or later she would find out about this,' Technus said.

"I'm not going to hide things from her," he confided. "I trust her."

"Does she trust you?" Technus asked the main question in Rei's heart.

"In time," Rei smiled confidently making the ghost smirk in doubt. "What? I believe in love."

"Your love will be the end of you," Technus grumbled as they reached the basement. Rei simply smiled and followed the techno ghost.

"I will still love her," he said with a serious smile. "Even if she is the hand of my demise."

"You have it bad, man," The ghost shook his head and smiled. "It will be interesting observing you."

"You have a long wait ahead of you if you think I'll fail immediately."

"Why are we here again?" Technus asked as he looked around the dark basement.

"Resources," Rei smiled. "Come on. I need to get to bed by two."

"You have curfew?" the ghost asked incredulously.

"I have classes tomorrow," he simply said much to the confusion of Technus, Master of machinery, Duke of diodes, Earl of electronics… etc… etc…

end of chapter


End file.
